CMSN
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Same story, same plot, different roles. Heroes and Villains switch sides in this universe as Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo play the role of students attending Beacon Academy. Follow the lives of a lone traveler, a thrill seeker, a master thief and a cute but deadly mercenary. Look out Remnant, here comes Team CMSN.
1. V1 Ch1 Cinder Fall

Ah, the city of Vale. A quiet peaceful city home to one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant, Beacon Academy.

As the shattered moon shines down on this dark town, it revealed a group of men wearing black and red suits with dust guns and swords in their clothes walking down the streets. The leader of the group was a wearing a hoodie with chest armor covering most of his upper abdomen with black gloves with gold-colored metal plates over his fingers and dark brown laced boots. The leader's face was covered as he walked down the street.

People around them slowly moved out of their path, fear of being captured or harm in any way. The group walks into a shop with an old man behind the counter feeling uneasy seeing five shady group enter.

Thinking his life was in danger, the old man started shaking in fear along with the broom in his grasp before speaking. "C-Can I help you gentleman?"

"Arc. Jaune Arc. Can't be a professional criminal if you don't know my name." the hooded figure now named Jaune Arc joked as he chuckled lightly.

"P-please don't hurt me and j-just take the lien and leave." the old

Noticing the old man's shaking figure, Arc took of his hood revealing his messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes and spoke. "Relax, we're not here for the money. We're here for you're the dust. That won't be a problem will it?" the blonde asked.

The store manager just shook its head negative as he stepped back and hid behind the counter.

"Alright boys, get to packing." He commanded his henchmen as they moved to the tubes full of dust and started loading the empty containers. He turned his attention back to the owner when an empty crate was suddenly dropped on the counter. "Dust Crystals. If you may."

While this was going on, one of the henchman went into another part of the store and noticed a teenage girl with headphones on her ears leaning against a shelf as she was reading a small book. Glaring at her, he pulls out a sword and aims at her threateningly.

"Hey! You! Hands In The Air!" he shouted but was ignored indefinitely. He then grabbed the girl by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. Seeing the man who interrupted her alone time, the girl took off her headphones and started talking.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air now!" the girl blinked twice at his command before gazing down at his right hand and noticed the sword pointing at her.

"Are you…robbing me?"

"Yes!" he shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Oh…okay." She replied with an innocent smile on her face.

Back up front with Jaune, he was admiring the crate full of dust crystals when suddenly a cry was heard as one of his henchman was thrown out the store, crashing the window and onto the street knocked out immediately. Not really caring, he signaled for another one to go after the girl but he was met with the same fate as he was thrown into the wall with a hard crash and slid down the wall.

His eyebrow twitching, Jaune and the rest of his men turned around to see the commission. "*Sigh* I'm only going to say this once….what is the problem?"

As soon as he said that he felt a strong kick to the stomach and was sent outside to the street. Rolling on the ground he pushed himself up and onto his feet. Looking up along with three other men, they noticed the teenage girl jumping out the window and high into the air before landing in the middle of the street with her head down a few feet away from them.

She was wearing a beige leather sleeveless jacket with a sarashi around her chest, had on brown gloves and grey pants with another sarashi around her hips and brown boots. Along her hips were multiple brown pouches attached to her belt around her waist and had a pauldron on her left shoulder.

In each hand she was holding to two silver blades with multiple cutting edges. Lifting her head up, Jaune and his man could see her bright amber eyes and long black hair as she stood up raising her right hand and aimed the tip of her sword at him signaling him to fight back.

"You know I pay you guys to deal with small problems like this so….. _get her._ " he ordered gesturing his thumb towards the teenager. The three henchmen then charged at the girl, two with their swords out while the other had his gun out.

The teenager just let out a soft _hmph_ in amusement as she readied herself. The first attack was a overhead strike aiming for her head just sways to side dodging the sword with ease before doing a spinning roundhouse kick planting her foot in the grunt's stomach and sent him flying knocking him out cold. Seeing one of their own taken out with ease, the other two henchmen decided to attack together. As one went for the strike, the other had aimed their gun at her at fired off a few shots only to miss as the teenager just deflected each of them with one sword while blocking sword attacks from the other.

Disarming the grunt, she knocks him out hitting the blunt edge of her sword into his face before grabbing a fistful of his coat and threw him over to the gun grunt. Both collided with each other and hit the pavement rolling down to Jaune's feet unconscious.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." He said sarcastically as he gazed at the teenager up ahead of him. Suddenly the sounds of police sirens echoed in hearing distance signaling Jaune that it was time to leave. "Sorry Ash, I would love to stick around and all but I'm afraid…" he paused as he took out a shield from behind his back with sword handle embedded at the top. Suddenly the shield shifted into a recurve crossbow, as Jaune lifted his weapon up and put a red dust crystal into the stock filling all his ammo with red dust and aimed. "…..this is where we part ways."

He fired a single bolt at the teenage girl as she quickly jumped into the air as the bolt hit the ground exploding on the impact. As she came back down she noticed that Jaune was nowhere in sight, looking around she spotted him climbing up a ladder on the side of a building.

"Hey!" the teenager girl shouted before rushing towards the building and climbed up the ladder as well cornering Jaune at the edge of the building.

"Well aren't you a persistent little brat." He mumbled to himself as a Bullhead appears hovering over him in front of the building. Jaune quickly jumped into the Bullhead saying his goodbyes to the girl before firing another red dust bolt at her feet causing an explosion and laughed.

"Hmm." He then noticed that at the last moment a Huntsman came from above and shielded the girl from the blast saving her. "Drats." Jaune muttered.

The Huntsman was a tall and muscular middle-aged man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He was wearing a two-tone olive-green coat with a black ¾ sleeve t-shirt underneath and a large belt, black pants with a pouch strapped to each leg and brown boots with white fronts. He also had hairy arms with some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

The Huntsman then picked up a large piece of the rooftop from the explosion and threw towards the Bullhead as it tried to escape. The piece hit the Bullhead causing tons of damage as Jaune stumbled his way towards the cockpit from all the rumbling.

"We got a Huntsman!" he shouted as the woman stands up and moves to the doors allowing him to take control and pilot the Bullhead. The woman green eyes glowed in the dark as she stared down at the Huntsman and teenage girl. She simply raised her hand right hand that was covered in opera-length gloves, aimed towards a water tower.

Her hand was glowing black and suddenly the bolts off the water tower flew off one by one aiming the duo. The Huntsman quickly put himself in harm's way shielding the teenage girl taking heavy hits from the fast flying bolts but received no damage.

Feeling no more bolts hitting his back, the male turned around and looked back at the Bullhead only to see that it escaped and was long gone heading into the night.

"You're a hunter." The tall man raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to the teenage girl before him looking at him with awe.

"This is amazing." She said with excitement in her voice.

* * *

 _"_ _This is terrible."_ She thought as she was sitting down with a sullen expression on her face. After the confrontation with Jaune Arc, she was taken to an interrogation room with a light hanging over her head as the Huntsman stood across from her with his arms crossed.

"I hope you realized what you've done tonight young lady, your actions will be not be taken lightly therefore will be consequences." He stated.

"But sir, they started it." She said only to receive a stern glare from the male adult, causing her to sunk into her seat.

"You know if it were up to you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…." he started off giving the teenage girl with hope that she might be off the hook….only to have it come crashing down with when his fist slammed down on the desk. "…and a slap on the wrist!"

The teenager let out a startled yelp from the unexpected fist, then looked up in confusion as the Huntsman let out a small sigh before speaking once more. "Fortunately for you, there is someone who wants to meet you." he said stepping back from the table.

The door opens as a woman enters the room. She had light blue eyes with fair skin, pale platinum blonde hair set in a half-bun style with a small bun on top and the rest of her long hair hanging at the bottom. She was wearing a sleeveless two piece white dress with a long high-waisted skirt that stopped just above her ankles, and brown boots.

The woman was carrying a hot cup of tea in her hand as she sat down, setting it on the table in front of the girl before her.

"Cinder Fall." She says giving the teenager a gentle smile. "Tea?"

The now named teenager Cinder blinked with surprise in her eyes as she stared at the woman before her, noticing the tea she grabbed it and took a small sip. "Thank you."

"So, where did you learn do all this?" the woman asked pulling out a scroll and plant it on the table showing a video recording of the fight.

"Um…by myself." Cinder answered nervously, receiving a glare from the Huntsman and a chuckle from the woman.

"You taught yourself how to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed this effectively?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…no." she answered deflating into her seat for a second, before staring back the older female. "I was on my own for awhile trying to teach myself how to fight but I was terrible with swords until someone came around and helped me."

"Well, just by looking over your fight I notice some moves that are similar to someone that comes to mind…..a clever old Raven."

"Oh, that's my aunt Raven." Cinder said perking up at the mention of her surrogate aunt. "She's someone I consider family, she took me under her wing and even though I didn't go to any of the academies I was still able to become a skilled fighter." She explained taking another sip of her tea.

"I see. And what is a young lady like yourself doing around Vale?"

"Well I wish to become a Huntress."

"And how do you plan on doing that, what is your goal?" the woman asked with a stern gaze searching for the answer.

"I…do not know. I wasn't able to go to the school because of certain people _…_ but I want to make the world a better place. One thing that Aunt Raven always taught me, is to protect those who can't protect themselves." Cinder stated truthfully. The man stared at the girl in awe while the woman just smiled in amusement.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your professor Salem, Headmistress of Beacon Academy." Cinder answered.

"Nice to meet you, so you wish to study at my school Ms. Fall?" Salem asked her smile never leaving her face.

"It's what I've been dreaming for years ma'am." Salem turned her head to the Hunter before turning back to Cinder. The middle-aged man let out sigh already knowing what she was thinking.

"Well Ms. Fall I believe that Hazel and I could overlook your actions tonight and allow you to enroll Beacon Academy. Welcome." she says as Cinder stared at the headmistress in shock from being accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant.

* * *

 _"I can't believe I was enrolled into Beacon! All of this still feels like a dream."_ Cinder thought as she stared out the glass window of the Bullhead she was currently in, on its way to Beacon.

"Aunt Raven's gonna be so proud of me. I should call her." she said picking up her scroll but stopped midway with thinking expression. Chuckling to herself she pull the scroll back in her pocket. "I think she's already knows. I don't know how but she seems to know everything about me whenever I see her."

Cinder then turned her attention to a monitor as it started relaying the news about the robbery with Jaune.

' _The robbery was led by famous criminal, Jaune Arc, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the VPD immediately. Back to you Lisa."_ the screen announced showing a mugshot of Jaune smiling cruelly at the camera before changing to a different image with a woman with grey hair and a picture of protestors in the left corner. _'_ _Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..._

The screen cut off the news feed and changed to a hologram of Professor Hazel. "Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy, my name is Hazel Rainart."

"Hey, that's the stern Hunter I met last night." Cinder whispered to herself.

 _'You all are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is currently experiencing a time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. Each and every one of you have demonstrated the courage and skills needed for this task and now it is our job as teachers to provide you the knowledge and training needed so you can continue protecting our world as the previous generations have. We hope you enjoy the experience.'_ And the hologram faded away.

"Whoa." Cinder said in awe as she and a few other students walked to the window, taking in the view of Beacon Academy. This was it. From here on out, the road to becoming a Huntress and one of the many defenders needed in Remnant, begins.


	2. V1 Ch2 The Gleaming Beacon

As the Bullhead descends from the sky and onto the landing zone, Cinder along with many other students exited through the hangar doors and onto the grounds of the prestigious academy.

As she walked ahead, she looked around the school and examined the layout of the school grounds.

' _This looks so much better than that picture on the brochure. If this is the outside… I wonder what looks like on the inside.'_ She thought as she walked with her arms around her back. Looking around at the other students, she saw all the different outfits and weapons that they all had making her feel giddy inside.

"This place is going to be so much fun." She said to herself before something collided into her back.

"Mmph!" With a grunt she turned her head around and instantly became confused, she saw no one in front of her until she looked down.

Laying on the ground was a girl with dual hair wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with high heels. Lying beside her was a pink umbrella with an open hole at the end.

"Are you okay?" Cinder asked the girl as she blinked twice and gazed upwards revealing her mismatched eyes. _'She has heterochromia.'_

"Here let me help you up." Cinder offered her hand down to the girl as she accepted it. Now standing, Cinder got a good look at her and saw that the girl before her was shorter than her by… well a lot.

Picking up her umbrella, the girl quickly signed 'sorry' before she running off leaving Cinder behind.

"Well someone's in a rush." She said raising an eyebrow at the girl before she noticed something on the ground, it was a small bowler hat with a red outline. "I think that little girl dropped this when she bumped into me."

She picked the hat and inspected it, turning it 360 degrees and saw nothing interesting about it.

"I guess I should give this back to her."

"What are you doing with a boring hat?"

Hearing a voice from beside her, Cinder turned right and saw a silvery gray-haired teenage boy with gray eyes. He was wearing a slate gray and black jacket with a black undershirt underneath, along with black pants and black combat boots. He had sets of rerebraces and vambraces on his arms and a small pouch hanging off the single notched belt around his waist.

He was staring at Cinder with a bored look in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I asked what're you doing with a boring old hat?" he asked repeating the same question. Cinder looked back at the hat with a curious expression on her face.

"I don't think it's boring."

"Oh really, then what does it do? Is it a weapon?"

"Well…" she paused looking at the hat one more time before shaking her head. "No it isn't. At least I don't think it is."

"Then it's consider boring." He replied shrugging his shoulders. "What's the point of bringing that thing if it doesn't do anything cool?"

"It isn't my hat." Cinder glared at him.

"Oh then I guess I'll take it." he said his hand reaching for it before amber-eyed girl pulled it back.

"No." she said firmly.

"You just said it wasn't yours." The silver teen retorted.

"It's not. It belongs to someone else, they dropped it after bumping into to me." Cinder said glaring at him. "I'm going to give it back."

"Uh, that's boring. You know the saying 'finders keepers, losers weepers', well they lost it, and it's now yours, keep it."

"You're rude you know that." She deadpanned at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"As are you but you're the second chick that I've met so far that isn't a whining bitch, so no complaints." He said as he walked off behind waving at her. "See you later."

Cinder just stared at his disappearing form, glaring holes into the back of his head, and let out a small flame breath as she clicked her teeth. "What a jerk."

"So you met him too huh?" A voice called out to her. Turning around, Cinder was met with another female student only this time she was taller than the last girl. She had medium-brown skin with mint-green hair and dark red eyes with two long locks on the side of her head in the back. She was wearing and intricate white top and a cropped olive undershirt with white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves with high-heeled shoes.

"Yeah who was he?"

"Someone who's really annoying, I was literally going to pay him to shut up."

"Well even if you did pay him, I don't think that would even work." Cinder chuckled.

"Yeah with that mouth of his, I'm surprised he hasn't got in trouble yet." She laughed as well before holding her hand out. "The name's Emerald, Emerald Sustrai."

"Cinder Fall."

"So wanna walk with me?"

"Sure, it's not like I got anything else to do." "That's not your hat is it?"

"No, it's someone else's. I know who it belongs to but they ran off before I could hand it to them so I thought I'd give it back when I see them again."

"All right then." Emerald said shrugging her shoulders not really caring about the hat. It wasn't her problem so why she should she bother.

* * *

So, the two teenage girls ended up walking around the campus for a bit since they a little time to spare before ending up in the gathering hall where all the new students met. Cinder and Emerald were now standing on the side leaning against the wall of the hall as voices of other students filled the air.

' _So many people, so cheerful and happy all the time… it's sickening.'_ Emerald thought, observing the crowd in the front of her before turning over to her acquaintance who was spinning the hat around with one finger.

"So how do you know that hat belongs to someone?"

"I know who it belongs to, but I don't know her name. Before you and the rude boy, I met this petite girl who from my opinion looked like she was too young to be here. She had this ice cream color appearance, dual hair, heterochromic eyes…" Cinder listed.

Emerald listened to her statement before looking behind her and her eyebrow raised in awareness. "Did she also have an umbrella with her?"

"Yeah, she did. Wait did you meet her too?" she asked only for the mint girl to shake her head and point behind her.

Cinder gave her a confused look before feeling a tug on her jacket, she turned and was met with the same mismatched pair of eyes.

"Oh, hey there. We were just talking about you, you forgot this." Cinder said as she held out the hat to the petite girl who eyes widened in shock before grabbing it and clutched it to her chest like a lifeline and was smiling happily.

Cinder smiled as well while Emerald turned her head away from them.

The petite girl looked up at her and signed thank you to Cinder as the said girl thought about the petite's girl sign language.

' _Maybe she's mute.'_ She thought before speaking. "It was my pleasure. I'm Cinder and this is my friend Emerald." She motioned her hand towards Emerald as mismatched eyes followed and saw the mint girl weakly wave at her before returning her hand back to her chest.

The petite girl waved back at her happily before randomly taking out a sigh that said her own name. Reading it both Cinder and Emerald looked at the sign before looking back at the girl.

"Neopolitan… is that your name?" the flame girl asked as the petite nodded her head back and forth. "Huh, she really does resemble ice cream."

"Forget the ice cream, where the heck did she pull that sign from out of her ass?" All three turned their heads and saw a familiar figure approach them. "Or it could be magic, who knows?" he said looking at Neo before aiming his gaze as Cinder and Emerald.

"Great, it's lazy fowl mouth." The latter muttered.

"Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically as she let out a growl. "Looks like you were able to return the hat, congratulations. Never thought it would belong to a pint-size over here."

The said pint-size glared at him before kicking him in the shin. Hard.

*Whack*

"Ow!" he said wincing at the impact as Neo smiled in satisfaction at her revenge and Emerald let out a quiet laugh.

"You deserve it… still I would like for us to meet on friendly terms rather than be hostile towards one another." Cinder said with a calm expression on her face.

"Hm… eh why not? Name's Mercury Black, Slayer of Grimm, Wooer of women." He introduced himself to them. Emerald let out a scoff and rolled her eyes at him.

"Ahem."

Suddenly they heard a voice clear its throat and they all turned their heads to the stage up front where Salem was standing with her arms behind her back with a microphone before her and Hazel by her side with his arms crossed.

"I shall keep this brief and short. All you students have traveled from your homes to come here, each of you from different nations, in search of knowledge and experience. Honing your craft and obtaining new skills, dedicating your lives to protecting people. But right now, I see many minds full of energy needing purpose, direction, and guidance. Knowledge would only get you so far. In this world we live in, the first step to how you will achieve your goals is up to you." Salem announced to them before leaving the stage, an ominous feeling was left hanging in the air until Hazel stepped up and spoke into the microphone.

"Tonight, you will all sleep in the ballroom. Your initiation will begin tomorrow so come prepared and be ready. Dismissed." Finishing up, he followed Salem.

"Well… that was slightly depressing." Mercury commented.

"The way she talked… it sounded like a reminder." Emerald added. Cinder and Neo just stayed silent as they thought about their headmistress's words.

* * *

The students were all splayed out all over the ballroom in different sleeping bags provided by the staff, some were fast asleep while others remained awake talking to other peers. Cinder was among those awake, wearing her pajamas consisting of red pants and a zip up hoodie. She was currently writing something in a journal until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if we sleep here?" Turning her head, she saw Emerald and Neo in their pajamas, the former holding her pillow on the side of her hip while the latter was holding it close to her chest.

"Of course." She answered as they both collapsed. Emerald wearing white shorts and a shirt that showed her navel laid sat on her knees while Neo wearing a pink onesie with ice cream flavors all over (consisted of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla), laid flat on her stomach with her hands on her cheeks and kicking her feet playfully in the air.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Writing. It was just something I did to help burn away my anger but eventually grew on me and became a hobby." Cinder said.

"Sounds like a real lifesaver." Emerald said rolling her eyes before she turned to Neo… who somehow was fast asleep. "How is she already asleep?"

"Must be a fast sleeper." Cinder said smiling softly at the petite girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you—"

"Hello ladies." Both girls except Neo, turned their heads up and saw Mercury with a grin on his face. His pajamas were gray shorts and black short-sleeve shirt and he was carrying his pillow on his shoulder.

"Hello." Cinder replied while Emerald ignored his presence.

"Room for one more?"

"Go away." Emerald said before Cinder chastised her.

"Now, now, don't be rude Emerald. I did say I want all of us on good terms so why not start off with a friendly chat?"

"Didn't we do that earlier?" Emerald asked.

"No, you scoffed, and he acted like a jerk." Cinder said pointing to Emerald and then to Mercury.

"Fine."

"Ah that feels much better."

"Don't get use to it." Emerald said to him then turned to Cinder. "I wonder what the initiation will be like tomorrow."

"Who knows, all I know is that this place is going to get very interesting from now on. I wonder what the mission will be like?"

"Do you really think we're here for fun?" Emerald asked the silver-haired kid. "This place is supposed to prepare us for the world out there. It's not a fantasy like one of those hero stories, this is real life or death and you only get one chance."

"Geez, you're such a buzzkill. Still I admit that you're not wrong about the one chance thing."

"As do I." Cinder started as she closed her book. "The world is a cruel place after all. They are half of us out there like to live peacefully, some that want nothing but carnage and destruction, others that want to live in their own worlds."

"There is always going to be someone out there that will want to take away all that joy and happiness that we possess, rip away our hearts and filled it with despair and agony but that's why were here. We're not here to become heroes, we're here to become Hunters and Huntresses. Protect the weak and innocent from deadly Grimm and corrupted people. And it won't be easy, tough decisions and battles lie in wait and like the Salem said the first step is up to us." She explained.

Emerald let out a small smile play on her lips while Mercury chuckled in agreement and Neo who sometime woke up listened and nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess you're not as blind as I thought you were." The thief commented.

"Looks like we're all in total agreement with you on that. Everyone else may be blinded but we're not." Mercury added. Neo clapped her hands rapidly signaling that she agrees as well.

"Well thanks for you hearing me out." Cinder put her book aside and stretched her left arm over her head while pulling it with her right and yawned. "I think we should get some sleep."

"Agreed. Night ladies." Mercury waved at them, plopping backwards onto his pillow before letting sleep take him.

"Good night." Emerald said turning over her side before falling asleep. Cinder turned to Neo and saw that she was already out again laying in her previous position. She looked around the ballroom one last time before deciding to go to sleep herself.

Tomorrow's initiation will be unlike any other anyone's ever seen.


	3. V1 Ch3 The Prime Step

"Wake up…Wake up…. Wake Up!" A voice shouted into the young man's ear. Opening his eyes he was met the form of a young girl with brown hair and gray eyes, she had a tan complexion and spots all over her face and arms.

"Huh… what?" the young man groaned.

"Get up Adam. It's time for the entrance exam." She informed him. The said boy just sat up and looked around realizing that there were only a few people on the floor now.

"Must've overslept. Ilia, why didn't you wake me as soon as possible?" he asked her, still feeling a little groggy as he grabbed his forehead.

"Because you needed some sleep since you stayed up all night watching over me again." Ilia replied as she glared at the older male. "I told you I don't need you looking over my shoulder 24/7, I can take care of myself."

Adam gazed at her face with a glare as he stood up before sighing to himself and shook his head in acceptance.

"Okay fine, but you know I don't exactly trust humans nor do they trust us."

"I know but still… If you gave them a chance maybe things will be different." She said as she pushed some strands behind her hair.

* * *

"Ilia, things are never gonna change between the faunus and humans unless we do something about it. To them we are nothing more than low class-scum that bend over backwards for them as to us they are nothing more than power-hungry monsters that will do anything to remain in control." Adam said as he continued brushing his teeth and Ilia spitted out the toothpaste and saliva into the sink.

* * *

"Okay so when exactly am I allowed to hang out with other humans?" she asked him, closing her locker as she was dressed in her combat attire.

She was wearing a black stealth suit with short legs with a zipper in the middle. Over it she has navy blue belts with gold buckles. Lastly, she had on black boots with a cuff and simple black glove on her right hand.

"When I'm dead." Adam finished closing his own locker and picking his shotgun-sword. He wore a long-sleeved black suit jacket with a red-shirt with black line underneath with long black pants and black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red emblems. His jacket was half buttoned exposing his shirt and collar.

"I rather not have you dead when making friends Adam besides we can't hide ourselves forever." Ilia stated as she walked up to him and put on his glasses. "I still can't believe you got rid of your mask, it was the only thing to help you control your semblance."

"You mean limit, Ilia." Adam corrected her as he went over to a mirror, his companion following him. He stared at himself as he fixed his glasses, gazing into his own red eyes. Eyes that reminded him of all the terrible things he has done. "My mask was a limiter to help me channel my semblance into my sword. Too bad I can only use it all in one shot."

"True, which is why we need friends to support us. That's why we're here, what's the point of doing all of this if we can't even take the time to bond with other people?" Ilia asked him as he sighed to himself before giving her a tired look.

"You're not gonna stop until I say yes, are you?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Sooooo…." She paused as she stared at him with big pleading eyes causing the latter to sigh in acceptance.

"Fine, fine. You can try and interact with them."

"Yes!" Ilia shouted before running to somewhere else causing Adam to shout at her.

"But if it fails, you owe me 20 hours of stealth training for a month!" he said as he walked in the direction where Ilia went passing Cinder's locker.

She was simply going over her stuff, double checking to make sure she had everything in place for her entrance exam.

"I need to go to the dust shop and get more dust crystals when I get the chance." Cinder reminded herself closing the door to her locker as she walked away and headed toward the cafeteria for some food.

Entering the café, she saw numerous students all from different years in the room chatting with one another. She went and got herself some tea and some biscuits before walking over the rows of numerous tables. Looking around she didn't really see anyone that she would be comfortable until she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning she saw, Neo peering at her with a bowl of… ice cream.

"Hey there, I didn't even notice you. Don't you think it's a bit too early for ice cream?" The amber eyed girl asked but Neo just shook her head with a smile on her grin before pulling out a sign… it was small so she wasn't holding a stick.

 ** _'There's nothing wrong with eating ice cream for breakfast.'_** Neo then put the sign away as she scooped a small piece with her spoon and entered it into her mouth.

"Whatever makes you happy, I guess." Cinder said with a nervous smile before signaling Neo to follow her to Emerald and Mercury who was sitting with his back against the edge of the table.

"So… what do you think the initation's gonna be like?"

"Beats me, if anything it will involve Grimm and only the types that reside here in the kingdom of Vale. The exam suppose to be in a forest called Forever Fall."

"Emerald Forest, sounds like a rip off of an Indiana Jones movie only with a fantasy genre." Mercury joked before giving Emerald a flirty look. "Speaking of movies…"

"Not interested." She denied with a glare as he laughed at her response.

"Haha, so cold."

"Seems like you're having fun." Cinder interrupted sitting down next to Emerald while Neo sat on the opposite side next to Mercury.

Emerald scoffed at her statement. "As if, stupid here is just making jokes which by the way are terrible and being annoying." She finished as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." He teased her.

"Shut up you little—"

"Okay." Cinder interrupted before things got out of hand. "Before we get all annoyed and irritated why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"I thought we all did that last night." Mercury said, confused at her question.

"No we didn't, Neo bump into me and kicked you in the shin while you and Emerald argued with each other and I played peacekeeper twice." Cinder said with a blank face.

"Oh." Mercury said as if a switch turned on his brain.

"I guess I should go first then since I suggested it." Cinder said as she was about to introduce herself until Emerald interrupted her.

"What are we suppose to say?"

"I don't know, your name, where you're from, and your hobbies I guess. I can't really think of much else." Cinder explained as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Uuuggghhh. Sounds too much work. Can't we just say our names and end it there?"

"Lazy ass." Emerald muttered to herself.

"I wouldn't call it lazy, seems like a strong word. I prefer the term, laidback." Mercury explained while Emerald remained glaring at him.

"Alright then, let's start. My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall. I'm from Mistral and my favorite hobbies include writing, solving puzzles and playing with fire." Cinder finished as she took a bite of her biscuit and motioned for someone else to go after her.

"Alright I go next," Mercury then stood up before taking a bow with one arm over his chest and the other out. "Mercury Black from Mistral is at your service ladies. Hobbies include saving damsel in distresses and ticking off a certain red eyed girl."

"Wow that's your introduction? You couldn't at least try to make it less annoying?" Emerald deadpanned as Mercury let out a snort of a laugh.

"Relax Chocolate Mint, I was just messing around." He called as the latter let out a small annoyed sound at the nickname. "My real hobbies include sleeping, fighting and annoying people."

"Sounds like a real charmer." Emerald said as she turned her gaze from the silver-haired teen to Cinder. "Emerald Sustrai. I'm from Mistral and my hobbies include NOYB."

"What now?"

"None of your business." She answered firmly taking another bite out of her apple.

"Wow, you are a cold stone—" Before Mercury could finish his statement, he was hit in the face with the apple causing him to fall over.

"IF you say what I think your about to say, I will cut open your mouth." She said with a glare as Cinder patted her arm.

"Now now, there's no need to fight any more so than we already have okay," Cinder said with a reassuring tone while Emerald pulled out another apple and Mercury sat up rubbing his red nose. Cinder sighed at them as she went to Neo. "Now why don't we let Neopolitan finish up?"

The said girl was almost finish with her bowl of ice cream, hearing her name called she looked up and notice that all three were staring at her with curious eyes. This cause her to look at them in confusion before her eyes lit up in realization and she quickly went under the table before bringing her head back up with another sign.

 _'Another sign?" Mercury thought with confusion._

 _'This girl has to be mute or something if she keeps doing this.' Emerald thought as she looked at the sign and then back at the petite girl. 'I wonder if she was born being mute or something.'_

 ** _'Nice to meet you three. The names Neopolitan Torchwick but you can call me Neo. I like to eat sweets, my favorite being ice cream. And my hobbies include having fun, ice cream and wearing disguises.'_** Neo held the sign for them to read for about 10 seconds before tossing it away to somewhere and went back to eating her ice cream with her eyes filled with admiration.

The others sweat dropped at her actions. _'She must really love ice cream.'_

"Well it seems like we've all introduced ourselves, I hope we all can get along well." Cinder said with a smile on her face.

"What not going to ask us to become friends?"

Cinder closed her book with a small clap before putting it inside her jacket. "Well, that's if you **_want_** to be friends but something tells me none of us fit that category."

"Yeah we're more like acquaintances at this point. Not really into the idea of making friends." Mercury said as he put his hands behind his head with a calm expression.

"Couldn't said it better myself." Emerald said with a small smirk on her face as Neo nodded her head relentlessly, her cheeks full of ice.

 _'Attention all first-year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation. I repeat; all first-year students report to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation.'_ The speaker echoes through the lunch hall alerting all first years that it was time.

"Looks like that's our cue." Mercury said before flipping himself up onto the floor and started walking. "Alright, let's get this thing over with." He said with a bored look on his face.

"Hey! Don't go acting all cocky and arrogant, tin man." Emerald shouted at him, throwing her finished apple in the trash before following Mercury.

Cinder let out a small frown as she gazed at the two teenagers. "Something tells me that this is going to be a long year." She said with a sigh as she started walking as well before she stopped herself. "Oh right, Neo, are you ready for the- huh?" Cinder turned back around to see that the ice cream girl was gone. No bowl or the girl herself as if she was never there to begin with.

"That's weird, for a second I thought she-?" Cinder spoke once more before feeling a tug on her jacket. Looking behind she saw Neo with a smile on her face, gazing at her with excitement in her eyes and swinging her umbrella 360 upwards with her right hand.

"That's twice you've done that, impressive." She spoke curious about Neo's abilities at stealth. "So, you ready for the exam?"

Neo just nodded her head before grabbing Cinder's hand and started running causing the latter to stumble a bit before regaining her balance and follow her.

From afar, four pairs of eyes were watching the two run off. Two that were sitting in the shadows away from the crowd and the other two watching with their expressions full of curiosity.

* * *

Salem was gazing at the Emerald Forest as she waited for her students to arrive here. She wondered what new things she would learn about from these first years. Yes she does do this initiation every year but something told her that this particular group of first years would be different from the previous ones.

Hearing rapid footsteps behind her, she saw numerous students approach the rendezvous and stopped to catch their breaths while others walked slowly and took a breath of fresh air as they gazed at the forest in front of them.

"Huh, so does anyone know what were actually going to be doing for this thing?" Mercury asked while Neo came beside him and stared at the view before her moved her lips as if she was performing a wolf whistle.

"That is where your initiation will take place." Salem explained as she began walking in front of them, passing by each student. "Everyone of you have been training for years to become huntsman and huntresses, here you will be evaluated by your abilities. And today you will be given teammates."

 _'Teammates?'_ Cinder thought, raising an eyebrow at the word teammates.

"Your teammates will be those at first sight, in short those who you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Mercury and Emerald exclaimed while Salem chuckled at their surprised faces.

"Four years…" Cinder repeated to herself.

"Yep four years, so it's best that you pair up with somebody you can work well with." Salem said. "After you tag yourself a partner, you will go to an abandoned temple and find several relics. From there, each pair will obtain one relic and guard it with their lives and return to the cliff to be graded at the end of the exam." She explained.

Now that threw a wrench in the works, Cinder was prepared to being a lone wolf but she wasn't ready to have someone as a partner for the next four years. Acquaintances sure but partners… she wasn't sure.

 _'I just hope I found someone I can adapt with…'_ Cinder thought as everyone took their positions on the metal platforms. Then they all noticed a chicken at the far end of the right on the last platform.

"What's with the chicken?" Emerald asked.

"Demonstration." They all turned their and saw Hazel walking with a scroll in his hands.

"So how are we getting into the forest?" A girl with freckles and brown hair asked him.

 ** _'Demonstration?'_** Neo questioned with a giant question mark appearing above her head.

"Like this." Hazel said cryptically as he pressed a button and suddenly the platform sprung forward launching the chicken as they saw it fly flew the air into the trees.

"Anymore questions?"

 _'So blunt.'_ Everyone thought sweat dropping at Hazel's blank face.

"Now, it's time for your initiation." Salem announced as she walked over to the side with Hazel and returned to gazing at the Forest. "Take your positions."

Everyone stood on a platform waiting to be launch to the skies. All platforms went in random order and not down the row.

Suddenly the girl with brown hair and freckles was launched into the screaming with glee as she sailed through the air, back at the platform the boy that was next to her just sighed at her excitement.

Next was a girl with black hair and green eyes with a white skirt stared at the forest before being launched off into the forest. Afterwards another girl with the same hair and eyes but wearing a red skirt was launched into the air.

Mercury gazed at them both wondering if they were twins or something before feeling the platform shift under his feet ready to move. He took a stance and then looked over to Emerald with a grin.

"SYOTOS." He said before was launched into the air. "Woohhhhoooooo."

"I really hate that guy." Emerald said as she was launched right after Mercury. Then back at the far end, Adam readied himself as he moved his right hand to his sword gripping it tightly as he was launched into the air.

Neo then waved her hands back and forth at Cinder with a smile on her face before she was launched into the air. Seeing the petite girl go off, Cinder took a breath before feeling the platform shift under her feet and before she knew it, she was off into the sky like everyone else.

Salem watched the as the fire girl off before turning her head towards Hazel. "Now let's see how our student fare in skydiving." She said with a smile on her face as Hazel turned on the scroll and pulled up a large screen showing different cameras set out through the forest.

* * *

Everyone had a different landing strategy as they entered the Emerald Forest.

Adam had used his shotgun to fire himself upwards to slow his momentum before coming near a tree and pull out his sword stabbing it in the tree as he slid down to the ground. Jumping off midway he landed on two other branches before landing on the ground with a roll and stood up ready to attack. Looking above he heard an echo go through the air.

Mercury shot himself in the air all over in a zig zag as if he was flying to slow down his speed before coming face to face with a tree, with this he flip himself over and aimed his feet towards the tree. Landing on the side he pressed his boots into the wood before jumping off with an air blast and came down to an opposite tree side to side before flipping in midair and landed on the ground.

"Now that, was awesome if I do say so myself."

Neo simply opened her umbrella and let the wind take her to wherever as she roam across the sky before landing in the middle of a clearing and down on the ground gently as if she was Mary Poppins.

Emerald took out her pistols before changing its form into kusarigamas and threw them to a branch before pulling herself downwards. Using her momentum she swung around the branch like she was doing gymnastics and swung upwards before doing the same to a few more trees and landed on a final branch as her target.

"Hmph too easy." She scoffed her chains retracting back into gun form.

Cinder quickly open her pouch and took out a set of bright orange dust crystals before it formed and into two obsidian swords and she grabbed them flipping herself over and found herself into the trees. She used her blades to slice into the woods and used her momentum to twirl around the tree and the blade went down to the roots, slicing off the tree in the progress.

Landing on the ground, she quickly ran into the trees to find a partner one. She didn't know who she might end up with. If anything, she kind of hoped that it would be one of three people she met yesterday.

Mercury, he seemed nice and kind of a jokester but he seems to laidback and sounded a little lazy, like everything was too much work.

Then there was Emerald, she seems like the silent and strong type of person but she looks like someone who prefers to be away from social interactions and wasn't too keen on joining anytime soon.

That just leaves…

Cinder stopped herself as she came into a clearing and was met with a familiar figure in front of her. Neo turned around at the sound of footsteps and her eyes widened at who she saw. Seeing Cinder, her eyes lit up in joy as she rushed over towards her.

"Hmhm, looks like you are my partner for the next four years. A pleasure to be working alongside you Neopo—" she was cut off when the ice cream girl gave her a cute glare and pout as if she wanted something different.

"I-I'm sorry, forgive me for saying it incorrectly. A pleasure to working alongside you Neo." She apologized as the petite girl nodded her head and gave her a curtsy with her umbrella open.

"So which way do you think the temple is?" she questioned as the petite girl simply raised her left hand and pointed to the side to her left.

"Down there?" Cinder asked as Neo nodded her head before going back Cinder and signed on her back. This cause the amber-eyed girl to shiver at the touch but relax when she realized what Neo was doing.

 ** _'I remember seeing the temple in that direction while was floating down.'_** she signed before returning to her front and peered up at Cinder.

"Well then, shall we?" she gestured with her hand as Neo nodded her head before running off towards that direction. Cinder let out a small giggle before running after her in that same direction.


	4. V1 Ch4 The Crimson Forest

BANG!

A Beowulf howled in pain as it dropped to the ground before dispersing into black mist and faded into thin air. Up ahead a figure was seen dodging and weaving while kicking the other Grimm away from him.

Mercury was having a blast as he kept jumping away from the claws of the pack of Grimm Beowolf, killing them efficiently as they came after one on one.

Hearing a growl from behind, Mercury ducked and looked up seeing both Grimm swiping at each other missing their intended target. The said target smirked as he crouched before maneuvering his body to a Chinese get up position. On his hands, he kicked both creatures in the stomach with side kicks before pushing himself upwards onto one of their shoulders and jumped off before coming back down and landed a heavy axe kick on the first Grimm shooting a compressed air blast through the head and then did a spinning kick to the second one, shooting a blast of air through the stomach.

Killed instantly both Grimm disappeared as Mercury relaxed his stance and let out a small yawn as he stretched out his arms.

"Man, that was boring." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards a random direction. "I thought this would be more of a fight, but it was no fun. So far I've only found Beowulf Grimm and those are the small fry."

He groaned in slight annoyance as he continued walking. Mercury was a laidback man but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a challenge. He always strived to be stronger than normal, not the strongest because that would be boring and there would be no one left to fight so yeah that wasn't an option.

"Still would it kill anybody to give him one good fight during this initiation, I don't care who it is, whether it's a Grimm or a student or that Emerald chick, just grant this one wish." Mercury sighed to himself as he knew that it was pointless.

"Then again, I probably wouldn't mind fighting that Emerald girl. While she is a bit grouchy, she doesn't seem all that bad." He commented as he continued walking unaware of the Grimm that coming right behind him. "Then again, I don't know women that well." He finished shrugging his shoulders when the Grimm that was behind him lurked over his form.

It let out a roar as it raised its claws and was ready to swipe claws at the boy when suddenly a slicing sound was heard through the wind.

Opening his eyes in confusion, Mercury turned around and saw the Grimm with the head sliced off from its body before dispersing in the air.

"What the?"

"You're welcome." He turned his head to the voice that enter the clearing and saw Emerald with her weapons Sage and Jade in kusarigama form before they reversed into their sickle form and then standby as she put them behind her back.

"Where did you come from?" Mercury asked her as she narrowed her eyes at him. Walking over to him, she gave him a glare and scoffed at him.

"Well, are you or are you not going to say thank you?"

"Uh… thanks…" Mercury deadpanned as Emerald grumbled and did the same thing Neo did, kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Mercury yelped as he turned to her while clutching his foot. "Easy! I just fixed these boots the other day, I do not need them damaged by you and pint-size."

 _'_ _Pint-size?'_ Emerald thought before figuring out that he was referring to Neo. Shaking her head in annoyance, she turned around and started walking in a random direction. "Come on."

"Where you running off to?"

"If my hunch is correct, I saw the temple up that way." Emerald stated as she pointed in the direction of where she predicted the location temple would be. "If we leave now, we can avoid attracting any Grimm."

"Aww, that sounds boring." Mercury complained. "Too afraid to fight some Grimm?"

"No, I know when to fight for survival and when not to for stupid ones." Emerald said as she walked up to him. "Listen, you _are_ my partner now and like it or not we're pretty much stuck together, we are not going to fight any Grimm unless absolutely necessary not for fun, got it?" She told him in a stern tone as the kickboxer just raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your panties in a twist." He said. "If you say we don't need to fight then I won't." he had a smirk on his face though. "Yet."

Emerald groaned as she pinched the upper brow of her forehead. "You are impossible." She said as she walked past him and into the deep forest.

Mercury chuckled as he walked behind her with hands behind his hand. "That's what my old man said before I had to kill him."

"…" Thinking it was a joke Emerald just groaned once more.

Unknown to both of them, they were being monitored by a camera that followed their movement.

* * *

Adam was walking by himself as he trudged through the forest silently, surrounded by the bushy trees above him. It's been 10 minutes since they entered the forest and he still hasn't found Ilia.

He wasn't worried for her, no, he knew that Ilia was capable of handling herself. He was worried about who her partner would be if he wasn't able to find her soon. He did not want her to be treated by a human that hated Faunus.

It's not that he didn't trust her, he had a hard time trusting humans. They both did when they were young, not many of them gave them a reason to be trustful around humans.

Adam then calmed down as he realized he was getting off topic and that he needed to focus on finding Ilia. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on sensing Ilia's aura as the area around him became silent and the world became all black.

The area in Darkness was what helped him find her whenever he needed to or when she was in trouble. He then focused his energy on finding his friend, sending out a small burst of red aura energy he was immediately hit with a small flash of a multitude of colors in return and the energy was coming from…

Right behind him.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Adam stop using Eagle Vision and turned around seeing Ilia waving at him with a smile on her face, she was sitting on a tree branch while swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hey there, stranger." She greeted him as she jumped off and landed on the ground perfectly before walking over to him. "Practicing meditation in the middle of the day again, now that's just rude, we're in the middle of an exam and we haven't even passed the first question yet." She joked.

Adam sighed to himself as he put Wilt and Blush back onto his side but kept his left hand on the trigger.

"Really Ilia, hide and seek again?" he asked her as she replaced her smile with a curious gaze before went into deep thinking.

"Well, to be fair, I did see two other people here before meeting you but I just ignored them and headed straight for you. One was very bouncy and the other was wearing gear like she was some sort of tomboy but also a serious person, like you."

"Ilia," he growled with a tic mark appearing on his forehead. "You're suppose to be partners with the first person you looked at, and you skipped two of them."

"Nope." She said with a wide grin on her face. "While skydiving, the first person I saw was you and Professor Hazel did say that the first person we land our eyes on is our partner for the next four years, so looks like we're stuck for the next four years." She explained.

Suddenly she felt a small bop on the head.

"Oww!"

"Idiot, the first person we make eye contact with is our partner for the next four years not who we first see." He corrected her as the latter glared at him before playfully sticking out her tongue at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look." He rolled his eyes at her as he started walking in the other direction. "Come on, let's go find the temple."

Ilia grumbled under her breath as she continued rubbing her head and walked after her brother figure.

* * *

"That's the last pairing." Hazel reported as he swiped his finger across the tablet. He was monitoring the students while Salem was gazing at the forest with a curious expression on her face.

"This year is sure to turn out quite interesting won't it Hazel?" she asked as the latter just nodded his head.

"Indeed, we have some interesting pairings here. Cinder Fall and Neo Politan, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black…" Hazel paused for a moment before he continued. "Adam Taurus and Ilia Amitola."

"Hmm, you forgot the last pair Hazel."

"My apologies, ma'am but this last duo concerns me to a degree." Hazel said as he pulled up a screen showing a picture of two girls, one that had a pink bow atop of her head and the other had a pair of goggles on atop of hers.

"How so?"

"No need to fret, Hazel. I already know about it, I had a chat with her grandfather beforehand." Salem reassured.

"And he's okay with this?" Hazel doubted. "Forgive me for intruding but last time I checked, that man was afraid of letting his granddaughter socialize, how were you able to convince him to let her come here?"

"I have my ways." Salem said cryptically and Hazel knew that she was not going to say any more. He knew that whatever they talked about was their business alone and he decided not pry any further.

"Anyway, I have a question, what items did you use for relics this year?" Hazel asked as Salem remained quiet still gazing at the forest in front of her.

"Salem?"

"Oh, nothing fancy, I decided to use crystal orbs. Each pair has a different color and representation, one for each person and another for their partner with the corresponding match."

"And in what way are they related to?"

Salem had a smile on her face as she faced him.

"The Four Seasons."

* * *

Near the temple, two girls approached the building from the bushes with no trouble at all.

"It seems we have arrived at our destination, friend Carmine." The girl with a pink bow on top shouted in joy.

The said girl Carmine came up behind her partner revealing herself. She was a young woman with long wavy auburn hair with a single silver streak, golden eyes with freckles underneath her eyes. She was wearing a dark navy cropped long-sleeve t-shirt with a metal chain-like top attached leaving her navel exposed. She also had a white cape with crimson trimmed showing her emblem, worn bandages wrapped around her wrists and crimson torn off booty shorts that match her tatter scarf and thigh-length leather boots. Additionally, she had goggles on top of her head, black belts with sheaths holding her Sai weapons and single belts on her right sleeve and left leg.

"So, this is the abandoned temple that our headmistress told us about, huh?" she commented though the other girl thought it was a question so she answered her back.

"Why yes it is, friend Carmine."

"Nice job Penny." Carmine complimented.

Penny was a young girl with short curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that went down to her chin with a pink bow settled on the back of her head. She had bright green eyes, light skin and like Carmine she had freckles. She was wearing a shaded white and gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray overalls and a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings that had green lines on the side. On her back was a small and thin backpack.

"It was my pleasure." She said giving a salute to her friend.

Carmine was about to speak again, when a growl was heard through the air. Raising an eyebrow, the auburn turned around as did Penny and they saw two Ursa Majors appear as they stalked them.

They let out a small roar before getting back into position as it was ready to attack.

Carmine simply smiled as she simply rested a hand on her hip right near her Sai while Penny just tilted her head in in curiosity at the Grimm before her.

"Are these one of the few things we simply eliminate?" Penny asked.

"That's right." Carmine answered her. "So, no need to hold back on them, okay? They aren't human and the only thing on their minds is killing us so don't hesitate to fight back."

"Understood, friend Carmine." Penny replied as she then held her hands out in front of her, her arms straight out with her right over her left and her hands formed into fists. "I'm combat ready!"

"Alright," Carmine then let out a wicked grin as she stared down at the Grimm. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, this is the month. The month I am actually going to work on this story and stop stalling it dammit! I've been doing that for two years too long! It ends now!**

 **Anyway, to the main reason i'm doing this note. Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC, I'm still trying to make them act on their original personalities and mix some of that stuff with what they would be like if they did go to Beacon. Role Reversal anybody?**

 **Adding Carmine to the mix, I don't know if you guys like her or hate her, I'm neither because she's still a new character to me but I added because at the moment she was the only person I could think of to help form the team along with Penny for Adam and Ilia.**

 **Also Penny is completely human in this story. I won't have her die but I will have a fate for her that would put her in a state of death, again I'm not going to kill her at all. I also edited Salem's appearance after watching volume 6, so sorry for those who like the first edit.**

 **Alright, that's all I have to say and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Read, Review and See you guys next time!**

 **Chaos HellLaser descending back to Hell!**


End file.
